


Solace in Languages

by MabelMine



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Languages, Minor Spoilers, The B.o.B, The director is Angus's mom now, don't make the rules, first fanfic, i dunno how languages work, put fantasy over whatever works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10007588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabelMine/pseuds/MabelMine
Summary: Not everyone on the base speaks common and god are they happy for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> put fantasy over whatever language i screwed up on lol   
> I've never written a TAZ fanfic before   
> head cannons ahoy

The Bureau of Balance was a place of many folks. Many, many folks from Brad in HR, to the regulators to The Tres Horny Boys. They were so different but all shared a certain burden that they all felt on their shoulders in a tension. People had ways to distract from it. Johan played his compositions, jamming with his harp either in his room or with the Voidfish. Angus buried himself in research. The Director drank far too much black tea for someone of her age, magically altered or not. Avi took regular hits of ‘The Good Shit’ every few hours, taking a hit whenever his existential dread started to set in. Taako meditated in little intervals throughout the day, like elven catnaps. He rarely slept and never alone for paranoid reasons no one asked. Merle took regular Topside visits and Magnus would distract himself with the shopping cause go knows no one else would do it. Killian and Carey and N0-3113 trained. When alcohol and caffeine and mindless reading of the same page and rustic hospitality didn’t work, they spoke. 

Taco spoke elvish, of course. Merle spoke dwarvish and had taught Taako some words. On stay in game night, where the boys stayed in and played games of all nature, Merle usually would lash out with something Magnus could only assume was a swear. Taco wouldn’t look up from his spread of flawless of cards and would flick Merle’s ear, chiding him in the same language. Magnus smiled every time. 

Magnus spoke Spanish that he learned from Julia and a bit of elvish, basic things he had learned in his travels and a few more words to make him sound cool. It had proved amazingly useful when he was topside in Neverwinter and had found a lost elven girl who didn’t look older than the human age of 6. She’d gotten lost when her mother had been in the market. Magnus had managed get basic details and directions for the girl, whispering words of both common and elven comfort as he had reunited her with a nearly hysterical women. She thanked him and he made his way back to the shops.

Brad and Killian both spoke orc. They were two of the very few orcs on the whole B.o.B base and they found solidarity where they could. Brad and Killian would meet, every other Thursday at 5 o’clock on the dot, the minute Brad clocked out and Killian finished training with Team Sweet Flips. Carey waved to her girlfriend as the orc women swung her arm around Brads shoulders and told him how much progress she had made on some sort of paperwork she had been assigned. Brad, the Motivator he was would always congratulate her in low, soothing tones. 

Carey spoke Draconic. Plain and simple, using the language for when she met another dragon born on the street Topside or when she called her brother on her stone of farspeech. N0-3113 had learned some, having become interested in a book Lucas had around his insufferably messy room. Killian had learned a few words, mostly I love you and sappy shit like that. 

The Director spoke French. So did Angus. When he had a nightmare, which was not uncommon for the boy detective - (the poor thing was 11, survived a train crash and solved murder mysteries on a weekly basis)- she didn’t mind. She never slept much, drinking too much black tea and doing too much paperwork. It was a routine. He would save her from a mountain of worries and paperwork and she work save him from horrific dreams, fact or fiction. She held that tiny quivering 11 year old on her lap as he sobbed into her robes and she whispered calming words in the fluid language. He gripped the folds of her robe in his tiny pudgy hands and she rocked him back and forth. 

Avi spoke Spanish. He would converse with Magnus when they passed each other in the halls or in the B.o.B cafeteria. It was never more than a few words, asking how he was but they both appreciated the sentiment. 

Johan spoke German. He could be caught in his room, muttering swears to himself when he was composing. If no one was looking, Johan would press a hand to the tank of the Voidfish and murmur a few tender words. He knew they understood. They always did. 

At the end of the day, the members of The Bureau of Balance were not the same. Not in the slightest. But god damn did they find their solace with each other, be it in weekly chats and far speech calls, calming words or chiding’s of language. 

They found relief of their burden of knowledge in languages, however little they knew or how little the phrases.


End file.
